


Tonight

by krolololaf



Series: Стоп! Снято! [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 80's Music, Action & Romance, Actors, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Hollywood, Kinks, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krolololaf/pseuds/krolololaf
Summary: Внизу океан шумел сильнее – волны, подгоняемые холодным ветром, размеренно бились о берег. Было зябко. С северо-запада как будто надвигалась туча. Наверное, к утру мог даже начаться дождь... Но пока чёрно-синее небо над ними ломилось от звёзд, и полная луна, как огромный прожектор, освещала всё до последней песчинки.
Relationships: Никита Ершов/Рю Каваками
Series: Стоп! Снято! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858312
Kudos: 2





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё одна пропущенная сцена из моего макси "Стоп! Снято!" - https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/20082565/chapters/47564164
> 
> Случайно услышала в магазине "I Just Died in Your Arms" и неудержимо захотела написать о каком-нибудь свидании сладкой парочки, одновременно милом и странном. Не думала, что в итоге получится история о волшебных трусиках, но увы - живите с этим, как живу теперь я ХDD
> 
> Хит из восьмидесятых пришлось придумать самой, куда деваться -))
> 
> По хронологии это примерно середина/вторая половина лета. Как вы можете понять, Ленка сдержала обещание и начала слать Никите ссылки на фанфики )) Но Рю к этому моменту ещё испытывает отвращение к милым прозвищам, поэтому в жизни называть себя "пряником" не разрешает.
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Моим прекрасным читателям, которые поддерживают меня уже столько времени!

1

Никита увидел сториз Рю уже после тренировки. С момента публикации прошло около часа, и написать в личку успели абсолютно все, кто был в курсе их романа, включая маму. А также несколько человек, свято веривших в расчетливый фансервис, но убеждённых, что ситуация – критическая и требует экстренного вмешательства, как минимум, одного супергероя. На десятисекундном видео в инстаграме встрепанный сонный Рю, лежавший в постели, сообщал подписчикам, томно подперев голову: «Я надеялся этого избежать, но mr.hamster осалил меня флешмобом и теперь я должен честно сказать, чего хочу прямо сейчас, – он сладко зевнул. – Так вот, прямо сейчас я хочу... Я хочу... Я ПРОСТО ХОЧУ НА СВИДАНИЕ, ДЕТКА, О-У-О-О-О, СЕГОДНЯ ВЕЧЕРОМ ДАВАЙ УВИДИМСЯ, ДАВАЙ ЗАЖЖЕМ ДО САМОГО У-У-У-УТРА-АА-А-А-А-А!!!»

На секунду Никита зажмурился от громкости его голоса и только потом захохотал, узнав в этом чудовищном исполнении бессмертный хит из восьмидесятых. В следующей сториз Рю отметил Руслана, передавая таким образом флешмоб дальше. На смену смеху пришла лёгкая грусть. Как ни крути, Никита тоже хотел на свидание. Пошёл уже третий день, когда из-за навалившихся дел никак не получалось даже просто увидеться, не говоря о большем. Сегодня вечером Рю действительно был свободен, но ужин с Адамом Келли грозил затянуться почти до полуночи. Поговаривали, старик – большой любитель поболтать, и не уважить его длинным разговором при личной встрече – всё равно что закрыть себе дорогу к любому сотрудничеству с небезызвестной киностудией, совладельцем которой тот являлся последние сорок лет. А следующим утром в расписании Никиты значилась довольно ранняя тренировка с Шелли. И только после этого он мог, наконец, увидеть Рю – на ланче в «Сказочной паэлье».

Отправляя смайлики в ответ на бесконечные ссылки с грустным Каваками в превью и шутливые требования немедленно исправить ситуацию, Никита почти впал в транс и порядком изумился, увидев в очередном чате сообщение не на эту тему.

Шелли Флорес: Привет, Ник! К сожалению, я вынуждена отменить завтрашнюю растяжку :(( Клэр где-то схватила простуду и заразила меня. Не хочу рисковать твоим здоровьем. Извини, пожалуйста. На следующей неделе всё будет по расписанию, обещаю!

Никита прочитал сообщение трижды, прежде чем до конца понял, о чём идёт речь. Нельзя было радоваться чужому несчастью, но, чёрт возьми, как именно сейчас отмена занятия оказалась кстати!

Ник (L.A.): Привет! Никаких проблем, лечитесь обе, конечно же. Простуда – отвратительная вещь D:

Шелли Флорес: Спасибо!

Шелли Флорес: Если буду чувствовать себя чуточку лучше, можем попробовать провести занятие по видеосвязи

Шелли Флорес: Всё-таки будет очень обидно потерять даже часть прогресса ((

Ник (L.A.): Не беспокойся об этом )

Ник (L.A.): Попрошу Рю со мной позаниматься

Шелли Флорес: Ты же клялся после Японии, что больше никогда не согласишься на занятия с ним )))

Ник (L.A.): да XD

Ник (L.A.): но куда деваться

Ник (L.A.): может сегодня ночью мне удастся немного смягчить его чёрное сердце

Шелли Флорес: :lol::lol::lol:

Шелли Флорес: догадывалась, что ты не сильно расстроишься )

Ник (L.A.): ну эй

Шелли Флорес: но я написала тебе раньше, чем увидела его сториз!

Шелли Флорес: привет передавай этому засранцу ))

Ник (L.A.): заметано

Закрыв чат с Шелли, Никита тут же написал Рю.

Ник (L.A.): ладно, кромушник

Ник (L.A.): покатушки сегодня ночью

Ник (L.A.): НО с одним условием

Ник (L.A.): утром с тебя минимум 40 минут растяжки

Строптивый тульский пряник: НЕ СМЕЙ ОТМЕНЯТЬ ЗАНЯТИЕ

Ник (L.A.): поздно ))

Строптивый тульский пряник: Ник

Строптивый тульский пряник: я не шучу

Строптивый тульский пряник: смотри как я буду зол —>

Строптивый тульский пряник: :angry::angry::angry::angry::angry: :angry::angry::angry::angry::angry: :angry::angry::angry::angry::angry:

Ник (L.A.): твой крик души тут ни при чем )

Ник (L.A.): Шелли болеет вместе с дочкой

Ник (L.A.): так что занятия всё равно не будет

Рю ответил не сразу.

Строптивый тульский пряник: это правда?

Ник (L.A.): зачем мне выдумывать такие стремные вещи

Ник (L.A.): напиши ей сам, если не веришь )

Рю помолчал ещё.

Строптивый тульский пряник: ладно

Строптивый тульский пряник: отбой моей ярости

Строптивый тульский пряник: но я всё равно напишу Шел

Строптивый тульский пряник: теперь я обязан пожелать ей выздоровления!!

Строптивый тульский пряник: и как ты меня назвал?

Строптивый тульский пряник: кто такой кромущник

Строптивый тульский пряник: *кромушник

Строптивый тульский пряник: хотя погоди

Строптивый тульский пряник: я уже нашёл

Строптивый тульский пряник: так

Ник (L.A.): ))

Строптивый тульский пряник: ТАК

Строптивый тульский пряник: НИКИТА

Строптивый тульский пряник: сам ты попрошайка ://

Ник (L.A.): просто обогатил твой словарный запас

Строптивый тульский пряник: смотри а то тоже тебя как-нибудь обогащу

Ник (L.A.): надеюсь, бездуховно )

Строптивый тульский пряник: надейся-надейся

Строптивый тульский пряник: где тебя подхватить и во сколько

Ник (L.A.): эй

Ник (L.A.): я хотел нас покатать

Строптивый тульский пряник: лучше ехать на красавчике

Строптивый тульский пряник: если настоящее свидание хотим

Ник (L.A.): грязные делишки на заднем сидении?

Ник (L.A.): ммммм

Ник (L.A.): ладно

Ник (L.A.): уговорил

Ник (L.A.): не знаю во сколько точно закончится ужин

Ник (L.A.): но думаю в районе одиннадцати

Строптивый тульский пряник: макадамия?

Ник (L.A.): ага

Строптивый тульский пряник: хорошо

Ник (L.A.): гспд что движет людьми которые придумывают ресторанам названия

Строптивый тульский пряник: лол

Строптивый тульский пряник: ну в пятидесятых это наверное было свежо

Строптивый тульский пряник: я в детстве думал что макадамия

Строптивый тульский пряник: это такая страна

Строптивый тульский пряник: типа как месопотамия

Строптивый тульский пряник: только в африке

Строптивый тульский пряник: там еще такие красивые разукрашенные кадки стояли всегда возле входа

Строптивый тульский пряник: представлял как их нашли где-нибудь в песках сахары и привезли к нам в калифорнию через полмира

Строптивый тульский пряник: так

Строптивый тульский пряник: стоп

Строптивый тульский пряник: о чём я вообще

Строптивый тульский пряник: в 11 напротив макадамии, за перекрестком

Строптивый тульский пряник: если закончишь раньше, напиши

Строптивый тульский пряник: я свободен после 8

Строптивый тульский пряник: домчу из бх за 15 минут

Никита перечитал его сообщения несколько раз, прежде чем, улыбаясь, набрал ответ.

Ник (L.A.): ты такой классный

Ник (L.A.): я до смерти соскучился .____.

Строптивый тульский пряник: я тоже (

Строптивый тульский пряник: не выпущу из объятий

Ник (L.A.): тогда ты не сможешь рулить ))

Строптивый тульский пряник: *как доберемся до постели

Ник (L.A.): ещё кто кого :evil:

2

Рю свернул с хайвея только миль через десять после Малибу. До этого все съезды были наглухо перекрыты и увешаны табличками, сообщающими либо о частных территориях, либо о времени работы общественных пляжей. Сказать по правде, за все пять лет Никите ни разу не хватило терпения поискать вдоль побережья какое-нибудь тихое дикое местечко для души, хотя порой он и чувствовал, что жителю Калифорнии такое знание просто жизненно необходимо.

Асфальт быстро закончился, и под колёсами джипа зашумела грунтовая дорога. Она ныряла под выступающую скалу, но вела не до берега – заканчивались небольшим разворотом возле вздыбленных бетонных плит несколькими метрами ниже хайвея.

– Остановимся тут, – сказал Рю. – Только, чур, сначала прогулка!

Никита рассеянно кивнул, до сих пор пытаясь соотнести в одной вселенной безукоризненное чувство стиля, присущее Рю Каваками, кажется, от природы, и абсолютно безумный лук, который тот выбрал для ночного свидания на диком пляже.

– Никита?

Остановив джип, Рю чуть склонил голову к плечу, и золотые серьги-клипсы в виде огромных листьев каннабиса качнулись влево. Сквозняк из открытого окна шевелил кончики волос в укладке, для описания которой Никита не находил слов. Что-то подобное он однажды видел в глубоком детстве – на голове у мамы, в тот день, когда она вернулась из Москвы от своей старой подруги, модницы тёти Вики. Тень той причёски, упавшая на ведущую от ворот до дома дорожку, напугала тогда трёхлетнего Никиту до усрачки.

– Ни-и-ик?

Агрессивный вечерний макияж до неузнаваемости изменил лицо Рю. На кожаном ошейнике холодно поблескивали заклепки. Нет, в каком-то смысле это было даже интересно, но просто… просто Никита ничего такого не ожидал.

– М-м-м, да?

– Ты в порядке?

– Я… да. Наверное. Не знаю. Давай, правда, сначала по берегу пройдёмся.

Рю спускался первым. Кожаная куртка поблескивала, отражая свет полной луны. Ветер то и дело вздувал легкий подол коктейльного платья. Тихо шуршали по утоптанной тропинке замшевые ридинги. Никита шёл следом, мысленно усмехаясь тому факту, что Рю снова задел его за живое. Тронул больное место. Напомнил, как странно выглядит человек, примеряющий на себя образ из одной только верности идее или ради бездумного следования моде. Но едва ли на этом пустынном побережье Рю намеревался преподать кому-то урок. Нет. Он просто… играл в восьмидесятые. Дурачился.

И с каждым шагом Никита всё сильнее хотел сыграть вместе с ним.

Наконец, они вышли на пляж. Внизу океан шумел сильнее – волны, подгоняемые холодным ветром, размеренно бились о берег. Было зябко. С северо-запада как будто надвигалась туча. Наверное, к утру мог даже начаться дождь... Но пока чёрно-синее небо над ними ломилось от звёзд, и полная луна, как огромный прожектор, освещала всё до последней песчинки.

– Отличная ночь, а? – сказал Рю.

– Да, славная, – Никита взял его за руку. – В какую сторону двинем?

– Туда, – он указал налево. – Там есть одно клёвое местечко.

Они пошли по пляжу.

– Ты сильно устал?

– Ну так, – ответил Никита, – думаю, на пару часов меня точно хватит.

– Отлично!

Рю ускорил шаг, потянул за собой – туда, где скалы вдавались в океан, возвышаясь над водой далеко за пределами песчаной линии берега. Наверное, если постараться, на ближайшую из них даже можно было залезть.

– Куда мы так спешим?

– Туда! О, придумал! Давай наперегонки! – Рю выпустил руку Никиты. – Ну? Кто быстрее!

– Конечно, я.

– Ха!

Он припустил по берегу так резво, что из-под сапог полетели комья мокрого песка. Никита побежал следом. Соревноваться всерьёз после такого долгого дня не хотелось совершенно, но вот так легкой трусцой следовать за Рю было даже приятно. Через четверть мили, когда до скал оставалось уже чуть-чуть, тот начал выдыхаться – как и следовало ожидать от неопытного бегуна.

– Я почти догнал! – крикнул Никита, когда между ними осталось несколько шагов.

Оглянувшись через плечо, Рю громко, изумлённо взвизгнул и снова поднажал. Он первым коснулся тёмных, влажно блестящих камней.

– Хехей! Сюда, Капитан Арктика! Скорее!

Рю подпрыгнул. Ловко подтянувшись, полез выше. Когда Никита добежал, он был уже на середине пути. Ветер вздымал подол его платья почти до бедер – в свете полной луны они сияли так, словно их отлили из серебра. Ещё несколько секунд, и Рю счастливо закричал уже на вершине скалы, указывая в сторону горизонта:

– Посмотри! Посмотри! Дальше только океан! Мы на краю света! – и вдруг запел, перекрикивая волны: – Я УВЕЗУ ТЕБЯ НА КРАЙ СВЕТА, ДЕТКА, ТУДА, ГДЕ СТАНОВИТСЯ НЕБОМ ОКЕАН, Я ПРОСТО ХОЧУ НА СВИДАНИЕ, ДЕТКА, ДАВАЙ УВИДИМСЯ, ДАВАЙ ЗАЖЖЕМ ДО САМОГО УТРА, – он вскинул руки и заорал ещё громче: – СЕГОДНЯ ВЕЧЕРОМ, О-У-О-О-О, ДАВА-А-АЙ ЗАЖЖЕ-О-ОМ ДО СА-А-АМОГО У-УТРА-А-А-А!!!

Никита смеялся всё то время, что лез за ним следом. Мокрые от брызг камни порой выскальзывали из-под ног, но, в целом, подъем оказался даже легче, чем виделось снизу. Когда он забрался наверх, Рю как раз закончил петь и рухнул на отполированный до блеска плоский чёрный валун, бессильно распластавшись под ночным небом. Окинув взглядом пустынный берег и бесконечную водную даль, Никита сел рядом.

– Ну как?

– Потрясен, что тебе удалось не попасть ни в одну ноту.

Рю широко улыбнулся, подставляя лицо лунному свету.

– Это моя суперспособность, – ответил он с гордостью. – Ритм всегда чувствую, а вот с пением – беда.

– Просто никто тебя за это не драл, – Никита лирически вздохнул, вспоминая разом все годы в школьном ансамбле.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Это был учитель пения?

– Нет.

– Значит, я прав.

Рю потянул за руку, и Никита лёг рядом с ним, на тот же чёрный валун. Перед глазами качнулось ночное небо с невероятными звёздами. Огромный ослепительно-белый диск сиял точно над этими скалами.

– Луна сегодня волшебная.

– Да, есть немного, – отозвался Рю. – Может, поэтому я такой дурной.

– Наверное, для инкубов, как для оборотней, полнолуние – особое время.

– Думаешь, над ними тоже берёт власть что-то дикое?

– Нет, – Никита улыбнулся. – Может, наоборот, луна освобождает их... ну, знаешь, от всего земного. И им в такие дни не нужно думать о выживании, не нужно ничего бояться. Они просто могут… быть собой. Наверное, в полнолуние у них что-то вроде наших выходных или официальных праздников. Собираются семьями или с друзьями, или вот на свидания ходят.

– Никита! – Рю расхохотался.

– Что?

– Какой ты всё-таки дурак!

Прозвучало это легко, с любовью – так искренне и нежно, что на секунду Никита провалился в свои странные мысли и просто плыл в них, созерцая, как благообразные инкубы прогуливаются под луной в неглиже и ведут друг с другом степенные разговоры о вечном. Взрослые особи, подростки и даже совсем ещё детёныши – все радуются, все чувствуют себя свободно и легко.

– А знаешь, – повернувшись на бок, Рю закинул ногу Никите на бёдра, а голову положил на плечо, – начало интересное. Расскажи ещё. Как инкубы проводят время?

– И что мне за это будет?

– Обязательно что-то должно быть? – он притворно надул губы.

– Всякие такие существа всегда ведь что-то дарят тем, кто красиво сказывает. Наверное, у инкубов тоже должна быть такая традиция. Ну, знаешь, как противоположность тому, что они могут человека обокрасть.

– Ладно, – Рю подпер щеку кулаком точь-в-точь как в сториз. – Если история мне понравится, я подарю тебе... свои трусики.

– Э-э-э... Трусики?..

– Да, – лёгким движением руки он задрал платье, демонстрируя великолепный вид. – Они… волшебные.

Никита залип на его член, обтянутый тончайшим тёмно-красным кружевом.

– Волшебные?.. Их нужно будет… надевать?

– Нет, – Рю улыбнулся. – Достаточно подержать в кулачке и положить перед важной встречей в левый карман.

3

Обратно шли медленно. Рю устал смеяться. Никита тоже. Но по-настоящему его подкосило другое – та лёгкость, с которой Голливудский Инкуб, спрыгнув с камней на мокрый песок, вдруг охнул, весело прошептал: «Чуть не забыл!» – и, ловко стянув с себя кружевное бельё, тут же сунул ему в руку. «Береги мой дар, великий сказитель», – произнес он со всей торжественностью и целомудренностью, на какую только был способен. Как зачарованный, Никита убрал эти лёгкие, ещё тёплые трусики в задний левый карман.

«Скажите, мистер Ершов, когда вы поняли, что свернули на своем пути не туда?»

Внутри царил такой сумбур, словно это было первое в его жизни _взрослое свидание_. Со странным парнем, в равной степени пугающим и охуенным. Обнимая Рю, Никита шёл вдоль берега, смотрел на океан и с нарастающей грустью думал, как много отдал бы за то, чтобы таким первое в его жизни взрослое свидание и было. Скольких разочарований он смог бы избежать! Скольких бы ошибок не совершил!.. В голове вертелась мелодия, и сам того не замечая, Никита начал её напевать – но понял это, только когда услышал:

– А со словами можешь?

– Я только припев помню.

– И ладно.

– Я увезу тебя на край света, детка, – тихо напел Никита, – туда, где небом становится океан. Я так хочу на свидание с тобой, детка, давай увидимся, давай зажжем до самого утра. О-у-о, сегодня вечером давай зажжем до самого утра...

– До самого утра, – эхом повторил Рю.

Он вдруг остановился, развернул Никиту к себе и, судорожно вдохнув, уткнулся лбом в плечо. Никита обнял его, шепнув на ухо:

– Мы ведь уже достаточно погуляли, правда?..

Никита целовал его в тени огромных камней в нескольких шагах от тропинки, по которой они спустились на пляж. Рю таял в объятиях, позволял вести. Может даже, умолял вести. Стоящий член оттопыривал лёгкую ткань платья, и Никита ласкал его рукой – там, под красным подолом. Потом он опустился на колени и взял в рот.

– Никита, – простонал Рю, – а-ах, зачем?..

Задранное платье щекотало лоб, нос тонул в жёстких чёрных волосах, но во рту было слишком горячо, чтобы останавливаться из-за таких мелочей. Никита хотел запомнить каждый миг этого минета под луной. Каждый тихий вздох, добытый честным трудом. Пусть ничего такого даже близко не могло случиться в юности, но он упрямо представлял, верил – и из сердца уходила боль, освобождая место лёгкости, открывая ход чему-то настоящему, чему-то, что Никита ещё мог обрести, а может, и уже обретал – прямо сейчас.

Выпустив член изо рта, он развернул Рю лицом к камням и погладил, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице. Никита прижался носом к его ягодицам, кайфуя от движения крепких мышц под бархатистой кожей, вдыхая запах мужской промежности, лаская языком яйца и нежное местечко между мошонкой и темнеющей точкой в центре зада.

– Никита, – всхлипнул Рю, – не вздумай без салфетки!..

– Только лизну твою сахарную попку, м-м-м...

– А-ах!

Выпрямившись, Никита прижался к нему со спины, присосался к родинкам на шее, одновременно спуская джинсы. Немного приготовлений под сладкие вздохи, и он, наконец, толкнулся в любимый зад, о чём мечтал с тех пор, как три дня назад, в Санта-Монике, проводил Рю по чёрной лестнице до двери в гараж.

– Никита... Ники-и-ита! А-а-ах!..

Член входил легко.

– Смотрю, ты без меня не скучал?

– Я умирал, – выдохнул Рю. – До смерти хотел ебаться, а-ах!.. Сегодня... сегодня вечером... трахал себя... до слёз... тем зелёным хером…

Никита медленно вставил ему на всю длину.

– А-ах, да, вот именно так!.. Подожди, подожди… сейчас.

Рю замер, задрожал. Он вертел задом, не двигаясь ни вперед, ни назад, и Никита, наверное, тоже умирал – от мысли, что весь его огромный член сейчас там, внутри.

– Боже... Боже, Рю...

– Ещё минутку, милый...

– Я не могу... Пожалуйста...

– А-ах... – он качнулся к камням, соскальзывая наполовину, и тут же – обратно, насаживаясь снова. – А-а-ах! Твою мать, твою ма-а-ать...

Никита крепче сжал его бедра и, наклонив ещё, сразу задал бешеный темп. Рю счастливо всхлипнул.

– Блядь, – шептал он каждый раз, когда принимал член целиком, – блядь, блядь, блядь...

Это было... запредельно. Никита уже балансировал на грани, когда на тропинке раздались голоса. Он вошёл последний раз и – по ощущениям – оглушительно кончил.

– А я-а-а?..

– Тише-тише, сейчас…

Осторожно накрыв ладонью любимый рот, второй рукой Никита нащупал член под подолом платья – и через мгновение Рю, сладостно мыча, тоже задрожал от удовольствия. Голоса были всё ближе. Оба замерли. Тяжело дыша, они косились в сторону тропинки.

Наконец, парочка спустилась на берег.

– Скалы! Вон они! – радостно крикнула женщина. – Итон, я же говорила, что слева!

Мужчина что-то ответил. За шумом океана было не разобрать. Смеясь, они ушли дальше. Рю снова замычал – на этот раз недовольно. Только тогда Никита понял, что до сих пор держит руку возле его рта.

– Оу, извини.

– И парнишку своего забери!

Ласково ткнув шутника под рёбра, Никита вынул член. Рю обессиленно прижался лбом к ближайшему валуну. Его голый зад под задранным платьем таинственно мерцал в темноте.

– Твою мать...

– Ты как?

– Чуть кони не двинул, – порывшись в карманах куртки, он протянул упаковку салфеток. – Ты ведь поможешь мне, правда?..

По тропинке поднимались уже еле-еле переставляя ноги. Эта ебля на берегу, похоже, отняла у них обоих последние силы. Белый седан таких же искателей ночных приключений стоял недалеко от Красавчика, но так, что развернуться и выехать на хайвей не представляло труда.

– Ох, – Рю привалился к капоту джипа, – передохнем минутку?

– Давай, – Никита встал рядом.

– Я покурю?

– Кури, конечно, что ты спрашиваешь.

– Ты же, вроде как, совсем бросил, – Рю снова порылся в карманах и достал пачку со спрятанной внутри зажигалкой. – Вдруг это тебя... демотивирует?

Никита только отмахнулся.

– Я каждое лето «совсем бросаю», – проворчал он, – а потом случается премьера очередной «Лиги Севера» – и...

Прикурив, Рю погладил его по плечу:

– Всё равно ты мне хороший пример подал. Я решил теперь не больше одной сигареты в день курить. Думаю, справлюсь, – он вздохнул. – Знаешь, и ведь даже не люблю их. Просто... не знаю! Иногда и целый день могу про них не вспоминать, и даже два дня, а потом как щёлкает что-то.

– Да, понимаю.

Никита сунул руку за смартфоном – и вдруг вспомнил, что в соседнем кармане лежат _волшебные трусики_. Он захохотал так, что Рю подпрыгнул.

– Никита!

– Прости. Подумал вдруг, что будет даже жаль расстаться с твоим подарком.

– Расстаться? – возмутился Рю. – Что значит – расстаться?

– Ты разве их не заберёшь?

– Не таковы инкубы, – он смешно надул щёки, одновременно задрав нос. – Что дарено, то дарено.

Никита хотел придумать достойную шутку в ответ, но не смог – зевнул, да так сильно, что чуть не вывихнул челюсть.

– Садись в машину, – Рю легонько пихнул в бок. – Сейчас докурю, и поедем домой.

– Угу… – Никита, наконец, вытащил смартфон из кармана и, проверив время, присвистнул. – Мать моя! Без четверти три. Ты уверен, что мы завтра восстанем на ланч?

– Восстанем, конечно. Всё равно у нас по плану до этого растяжка.

– Не-е-ет!

– Да. Сорок минут, не меньше. Ты сам просил. Днём я не могу, а вечером сил на это точно уже не будет. Так что подъем в девять.

Ни особое лунное очарование инкуба, ни эксцентричный лук в духе восьмидесятых не могли тягаться с этим фантастическим занудством человека, верящего в святость расписания дел. Никита применил технику молящего взгляда, но Рю лишь улыбнулся – мило и безжалостно.

– После ланча вернёшься в постельку и доспишь, – сказал он.


End file.
